Lily Luna Potter and the Resurrection Stone
by TheCrazyPotterFan
Summary: When Lily goes to Hogwarts, she doesn't expect anything out-of-the-ordinary, but when people start being possessed and your best friend is one of them, you have to take action.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! If you comment I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter!**

Chapter One - A Cyclone of Smoke

I groaned as I sat up, fully ready to smack the brains out of my alarm clock. Then I realized the noise that was pounding against my ears wasn't my alarm clock. Squinting I rolled over to face my window, which was going to burn my eyeballs out if I stared at it for too long.

Olive seemed to want to go out, so I wearily pulled off my covers and opened the window. She gave me a short hoot of thanks, jumped on the window ledge, and flew out. I watched her as she soared out of sight. The sun slowly rose, awakening the small muggle town. My red hair kept flopping into my bright blue eyes, making the sun distorted between them and my hair even more vibrant.

As I was about to toss my hair back behind my shoulders for the millionth time, a tsunami of wind rushed past, doing the job for me. It swirled, and closer I looked, the more horrified I became. A man was spinning inside the cage of slightly grey air, black robes billowing and twisting around him. I looked at his eyes, they had a horrible, dark glint to them and seemed likely to pierce anything they rested on for too long.

I slammed the window shut and tugged at the curtains. The small sane part of my brain reminded me that a small sheet of fabric wasn't going to protect me. Now it was dark in my room because the window had been my only source of light. _Great. _I quickly switched the lamp on my bedside table on to calm myself. Then, at full speed I hurtled down the hallway, took the stairs two at a time and sprinted into the kitchen.

My mum had just begun making pancakes and was magically stirring the batter when I dashed into the kitchen.

"I was in my room and I saw this tunnel of grey… stuff surrounding a man. It went past my window." I panted, drawing in a fast breath.

My mum stopped suddenly, "What?!" she asked, fear and surprise in her eyes

A wave of panic crashed over me.

"Have you packed your trunk?" she asked urgently

"Yeah." I said, fidgeting with the hem of my pajama shirt.

"Good" she said "We need to go. I'll be back in a minute."

"Wait!" I said, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to feed the chickens." she said, attempting a smile.

I knew that wasn't what she was going to do. She was holding her wand like a weapon and wasn't acting very normal. Plus feeding the chickens was on of _my_ chores.

After she left I nervously jogged up the stairs and changed. After smoothing out my tee shirt I went into the living room and switched on the radio for comfort. I felt as if something was crawling up my spine. I was buried in my thoughts when Albus jogged down the stairs and sat down.

"Hi Lily, whats up?" he asked

"Nothing…" I said, trying to act calm

"Where's mum?" he asked, "She's usually making breakfast by now."

"Feeding the chickens." I dismissed

"Are you sure you're okay?" he said, concerned

"Yes." I said shortly

He sighed, knowing something was bothering me but I wasn't going to spill it.

After a few minutes Al got up and walked into the kitchen. I could hear him rummaging around in the cabinets and muttering. I sighed and got up too, hoping maybe I could distract myself.

"RAAAA!" James slid down the bannister with a screech

"Ugh" I mumbled as I got up and walked up the stairs, "You are so weird James!"

"Party pooper…" he mumbled

I sat down on my bed and wanted to sob. Why hadn't I stopped mum from going outside? Why was I as _stupid_ as to tell mum about earlier this morning? I buried my face into a pillow lying on the bed as hot tears rolled down my cheeks. After I had cried for 10 minutes I sat up, wiping my tears off on the corner of my comforter.

Suddenly a door opened downstairs and I heard James say 'Mum! Where were you! I _need_ food!'

I jumped off my bed and looked in the mirror, trying to make myself look like I hadn't cried. Then I sprinted down the stairs and jumped into my mother's arms.

"Lily? What are you doing?" Albus asked as I pulled away from the hug, "Mum was just feeding the chickens…"

I didn't answer, but I bruised myself in helping mum make breakfast. I was secretly really happy mum was okay.

"Yes! We can have BREAKFAST!" James cheered

I went back upstairs as mum called, "Sweetie! Remember to get your trunk, we're leaving soon!"

"Sure mum!" I called

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**Rose Quartz1, Guest, and Sunnilee Vale**

**You get virtual cookies (and a shoutout) if you review! Omm Nom Nom...**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the car squished between Al and James. _Why aren't we there already? _I thought as James and Albus fought over my head.

"Can't you two just be quiet for once?" I asked, pushing them both away from each other.

They suddenly stopped fighting. This wasn't normal. Usually when I tell them to shut up they just keep on fighting. Now they were suddenly silent. Had I done something wrong? Where they mad at me?

Then I realized that they were having a foot fight and were trying to keep their mouths shut to comply with my request, but still go on with their bickering. Sometimes I felt like I was the oldest child in this family. I never really wanted to hurt their feelings though.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, trying to ignore the kicking feet and scuffling noises. After all I'd stayed up till eleven at night getting packed and my stupid owl had woken me up at five…

When we finally reached Kings Cross I eagerly slid across Al's recently vacated seat and emerged into - the rain. Having dosed off in the car, I didn't know how wet it was outside. "Gosh!" I exclaimed as tiny streams of water soaked into my hair, turning it a deep auburn. Shaking my head like a dog, I yanked open the car door and grabbed my hoodie. After I had zipped it up, my mum handed me a Olive's cage.

"Aww! Is wittle Wily afraid of water?" James said and I scowled at him

While my two brothers bickered, I glanced back at mum. She still seemed a bit shaken up, and gave off an aura of worry.

"Mum?" I asked, slowing my pace to walk beside her, "Is everything ok?'

She tried to smile, but only managed a grimace, "Yes, but I'm going to have to stop by your father's office to tell him what happened."

"Ok, but why?" I asked puzzled why dad would be involved in this

"Nothing." she said nervously.

James took the barrier at a run, his broom clattering. The way she said 'Nothing' made me nervous. That type of nothing meant something was wrong. Something she wasn't telling me.

Al prodded me in the back, "Go on, silly!"

I playfully elbowed him, "Fine, fine!"

I had gone through this barrier before, but under different circumstances. This time I wouldn't stay on the platform with my parents. I would leave on the Hogwarts Express. I slowly closed my eyes my stomach twisting itself into a big knot of emotions. I took a deep breath and began to run. Olive hooted, not seeing the sensibility of running at a wall. It seems kind of ridiculous. It is ridiculous. These thoughts are ridiculous. I opened my eyes when I felt myself melt through the wall. From the other side I saw a Lily sized hole begin to patch itself up, bricks shuffling and regrouping.

Remembering that Mum and Al would soon be coming through I backed up a bit. I hit something solid. I whirled around and came face to face with a brown haired, surprised looking girl.

"Sorry! Are you ok?" I asked quickly

"Yeah." she said.

There was an awkward pause.

"My name is October Wright, whats your name?" she asked, trying to pick up a thread of conversation

"Lily… Lily Potter." I answered nervously.

James had warned me with the last name Potter a lot of people would look up to you, but others would laugh in your face.

"Lily is a really pretty name. I'm just named after a month." she said brightly.

"Lily! LILY!" a voice shouted through the crowd now swarming the train.

Suddenly a panicked looking Al emerged from the crowd, "Lil! Come on!" he said, rushing over to us, "We have to go! Mum will kill me if you miss the train and its my fault!"

"Al! Its only- OH MY GOSH ITS 10:59!" I grabbed my trolly, swung it around and pelted full speed in the direction of the train.

Al jumped on and helped me get my trunk up and into the train then we both helped October with her luggage. As my new friend and I walked down the train, looking for a empty compartment we talked. I learned that she was a Muggleborn, had a twin brother who wasn't magical, and loved playing sports. I told her about my brothers, cousins, and the Hogwarts Houses. I was all most done explaining the traits of each house when Hugo approached us.

"Hiya Lils!" Hugo said running towards us

"Hey Hugo." I replied.

He looked at October, slightly confused, "Hi."

"Oh, this is October Wright, I met her on the platform!" I hurriedly introduced her.

"Hey Hugo." October said

"Um… So do you want to go find a compartment?" I asked

"Sure." October said, shrugging. Hugo nodded.

As we walked October and Hugo talked, getting to know each other. I stayed silent, adding bits to the conversation when Hugo needed help explaining the magical world. We were almost at the end of the train when we finally found an empty compartment. I poked my head in, just to be sure it was vacant.

"Hey guys! This one's empty!" I called, waving them over.

We piled in and pushed, shoved, and pulled until our luggage was fully on the rack and not in a position to kill us. Sitting down, we began to actually introduce ourselves. First October filled Hugo in on the stuff she had told me earlier about herself and then Hugo introduced himself.

"Ok Lils, your turn!" Hugo said

"Umm… Alright! My name is Lily Potter, I have two older brothers, Albus and James. I really want to be in Gryffindor, and I LOVE Quidtitch!"

"Whats Quidtitch?" October asked, cocking her head

"Merlin! You don't know what Quiditch is?" Hugo went on to babble every little detail about Quiditch, including his own 'feats'.

Soon we arrived and flowed out of the train in a stream of chatting, arguing, laughing, and yelling students.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily Luna Potter - Chapter Three

"Firs years, this way!" Hugo, October, and I were pushed and shoved in the throng or first-years nervously making their way towards Hagrid. He was holding a lantern and smiling down at the stream of eleven-year-olds. I didn't think he looked scary at all, but maybe thats because I've known him for my entire life. Once at the slimy dock we claimed one of the boats. As they began to move I looked up at Hogwarts. I had been here before, but it was in the middle of the day and in my opinion the castle was much more impressive at night. Lights glinted from windows, reflecting on the water. The towers seemed to collide with the stormy sky.

Someone screamed and my head whipped around. A short girl with brown eyes wide with shock was pointing at the water. I looked at it. A foot below the surface was the giant squid. Just sitting there, not bothering anyone. James had told me some silly story about how the squid was a carnivore and ate every single human that got close enough to him. In my terror I ran into Rose's room (we were at Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's house.) and she very calmly had told me that the squid was quite friendly and only ate small fish. In fact, some students even swam in the lake. I was jerked out of my thought as the water suddenly began to ripple as the first of our small league of boats bumped into the rocky shore and the squid shot away.

Once we arrived at the massive oak doors Professor Flitwick told us to wait until he came to collect us for the sorting in a few minutes. My fellow first-years had gathered into clumps sprinkled throughout the room, talking nervously. I was so anxious. How would my family react if I was in Slytherin? I didn't want to know. My thoughts began to spin. October waved a hand in my face. "Lily?" she laughed, "Earth to Lily?" I looked at her quizzically, my brow furrowed in my 'What are you talking about?' look and head cocked. Hugo walked up"Hey-" but stopped in shock.

There was a slightly translucent arm sticking through his forehead! Hugo's eyes looked up and his face was priceless. "Merlin!" he yelped in a croaky voice, scurrying to the other side of the room. I burst out laughing, doubling over, the look of shock and horror on his face still etched in my mind. I saw the rest of the ghost that had terrified Hugo out of his wits float through the wall. "Hugo, you looked like you were about to wet yourself!" I said and was overcome in another fit of laughter. The people around us stared, as if it was against the rules to laugh or even talk normally. As if on cue Professor Flitwick walked in, smiling at us. "The Sorting is about to begin!" He looked between the crowd and me, slightly confused. Then he told us to follow him to the Great Hall.

It was magnificent! The enchanted ceiling was bright and starry. There were four house tables, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin all of them with students filling up the benches on either side. Some craned their necks to look at us while others (Mostly the older students) sat bored, waiting for the sorting to be over. Butterflies began to churn in my stomach as Professor Flitwick (with some difficulty) set the stool down and opened a scroll. The person he called up first became a Hufflepuff, I think her name was Abigail something-or-other I wasn't really paying attention because I was double-uber terrified. Next to me October was muttering under her breath and Hugo seemed to be silently threatening the sorting hat to put him in Gryffindor or else. A few kids became Ravenclaws, a couple were Slytherins and then I realized something. They had called my name. Professor Flitwick looked at the crowd of First-Years and repeated "Potter, Lily". I swear I flushed all the way up to the roots of my hair. Some of the kids snickered and I managed to give them my family's famous Weasley Glare.

I walked up to the stool and hoped that I hadn't looked like a complete fool. Then the hat was plopped on my head. At first it was grouchy saying something like "I wish someone else would just sort them, its so easy even a foolish top hat could do it!" Then he fell silent, and I'm guessing he was scanning my brain. "Well, theres only one house for you." he sighed "Headstrong, impulsive… GRYFFINDOR!". The Gryffindor table roared and I went to sit with my brothers who, for some strange reason only clapped me on the back and grinned. Had they actually been worried about which house I would be in? I shook my head, no they couldn't! They were my brothers Al and James. The ones who teased me daily, the ones who pulled practical jokes every other hour, the ones who drove my mother crazy. I reveled in the glory of being a Gryffindor for the entire dinner. Then I noticed something. The benches were being scraped aside, and food was vanishing off of plates. Tiredly I found Hugo and October and almost jumped with joy when I discovered they, too, were Gryffindors.


	4. Note!

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted lately, I've been SO busy...**

**Anyway I'm here to announce that I'M DOING A RE-WRITE OF THIS STORY!**

**So I hope you like it when I re-write the first few chappies!**

**~Lauren aka DaisyTheDalek**


End file.
